Operation: Get Lucy
by anmi2830
Summary: Lucy's seeing a guy outside the guild more often. She's even skipping missions to hang out with the guy. Now Natsu and the others( Erza, Gray , Happy) Are going to be a Lady's escort! What's going to happen!


" Lucy! Wanna go on a mission?" Natsu said happily with Happy to the blond girl

" No Natsu.. Actually I have to do something Important." After that she left the guild and left a disappointed Natsu

* * *

- The Next Day -

" Hi Lucy. Wanna hang out and go on a mission?" Erza asked while eating a cake.

" Ohh I'm very sorry Erza but I promised someone today.." With that she run off the guild that leave a surprise erza. ' Someone? Who might that be i wonder..' She thought to herself

* * *

- The Next Day -

" Luucy! wanna go with us and fight some bad guys? The price high this time and easy." Gray said smiling while on his underwear that he didn't realize

" Sorry Gray! But.. I promise Him this day.. Oh and your clothes." With that she left the guild.

" I wonder what's keeping Lucy busy?" Natsu asked

" Aye! Even money doesn't have an effect" happy said while munching a fish

" She's meeting with a guy..." Gray added

" Okay! I don't want to do this but I have no choice... LET'S SPY AT LUCY!" Erza said with a sparkling eyes

" Umm... I don't think that's a good idea..." Gray suggested

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Erza asked with a menacing aura

" Alright I'm all fired up!" Natsu said with fire all over him

So they followed Lucy and there they saw sting.

" What the?! She's meeting with.. STING?!" Natsu said angrily trying to go and punch the guy but Erza and Gray hold him off

" Relax Natsu.." Erza said then look at sting and lucy again only to see a blushing lucy. " NO! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS I WILL NOT ALLOW HIM TO BE LUCY'S BOYFRIEND!" Erza then summon her ten swords but Natsu and Gray tried to calm her down

" Wait guys.. If we go there right now Lucy might hate us. We need a plan." Gray suggested

" Indeed. Fighting without a plan is failure. So do you have a plan?" Erza ask back to Gray

" Well.. First we have to know why Lucy's meeting up with him to the point that she reject us."

" And How are we going to know that huh?" Natsu asked

" Easy. We're going to be a Lady's Escort." And so they all agreed to do that.

Later on While Lucy and Sting are talking Lucy accidentally trip because she's wearing a high heels. When sting is about to catch her to refrain her from falling, someone got her before he does.

* * *

Lady's Escort # 1: Happy

Happy catch Lucy just in time so she didn't fell off leaving a postured sting wanting to catch her.

" Happy! What are you doing here?!" Lucy asked surprised

" I was looking for a fish when I saw you Lucy. Are you okay?" Happy asked. " I-Im okay.."

" Well even without you I would've catch Lucy you know?" Sting glared at happy. " So Lucy, Let's eat at the restaurant nea-" before sting could finish his statement he was stop.

* * *

Lady's Escort # 2: Gray Fullbuster

Gray wrap his arms to Lucy's waist that made both Lucy and Sting surprised

" If it's eating I would like to come." After that he made Lucy face him and hold her right hand with his hand and kneeled down. " Cause we all know I'm Lucy's." Gray then look at sting grinning. ' Oh darn, If ever juvia see me like this, I'm sure going to get killed, no she'll revive me and kill me over and over again..' he thought to himself cause Juvia is his Girlfriend

" Gray... Are you cheating at Juvia?" Lucy asked taking her hand away from Gray.

" Wait Lu-" Before he could ever finish his statement someone covered Gray's mouth with a hand refraining him to Talk.

* * *

Lady's Escort # 3: Erza Scarlet

" I'm very sorry for the inconvinience this Guy do. I was chasing after him only to find him here." Erza said then punched Gray by his stomach making him pass out. " I heard about eating. Care to just eat at the Guild if that's okay with you?" Erza asked smiling to sting

" Cause you ask then I have no choice but to go right? Since it's titania."

" Indeed."

And so they walk until they reach the guild. The moment they entered the guild silence filled the place. And so they walk right to Mira jane to ask for food.

" Hey Erza care to expalain why this bastard is here in the guild?" Gajeel asked while eating some metal scrap. And so Erza pulled him outside the guild for a moment then returned with a You're Welcome Here Face.

" Everyone. Go back to what you are doing and nevermind us." They did what Erza say so afraid of being scold by her but take glances.

" So Lucy, About what we're talking a while ago?" After Sting said that Lucy Blush as red as Erza's Hair when a certain someone covered her face by hugging her

* * *

Lady's Escort # 4: The Last but not The Least, Natsu Dragneel

"Sorry but it seems like my partner isn't in the right condition." He said while glaring at sting while Lucy break off from the hug. " Y- You're wrong! I'm in a right condition!" She said still blushing

Then natsu, gray, erza and happy formed a circle.

" Hey erza don't you think the reason of lucy missing the mission is..." Gray whispered

" It seems Lucy is about to.." Erza said with a terrified face

" CONFESS." Natsu finished expressionless

" Aye~" Happy added with a tone of disappointment until they were distracted by lucy

" AHH SO STING I DON'T THINK I COULD SAY IT..." Lucy said blushing furiously

" Lucy.. I'm telling you ..now is your big chance to shout it out." Sting said while drinking grinning staring at her

" B-But!" Lucy protested

' Oh No Lucy is going to Confess to Sting!' The whole guild thought

and so Lucy faced the opposite direction of sting and about to shout when she was stop by Natsu's shout

" I LOVE LUCY! AND SHE'S MINE AND NO ONE IS GOING TO TAKE HER FROM ME!" Natsu shouted looking at everyone especially sting.

" What are you looking at? Looking for a fight?" Sting asked Natsu

" If that's what it takes to win Lucy's heart, then I will!" That statement made both Lucy and Sting stunned and after a few seconds, Both of them laughed

" W-What's so funny?!" Natsu hissed while Sting stand up fron his chair and walk straight to the guild doors and waved. " Just clear up your misunderstanding." That said sting left the guild.

" Natsu... did you actually thought I was going to confess to sting?" Lucy asked, natsu nodded. After that she laughed harder. " H-hey!" Natsu protested Blushing furiously

Lucy looked at Natsu's eyes that made him blush. She approach him and reach her hands on his face and finally kiss him.

" I Like Natsu and no one else. IDIOT~" She said after the kiss.

" T-then why are your hanging around him?!" Natsu said pouting, Lucy chuckled.

" It's because I was asking for advice on how to make you love me and how to confess to you, I mean if I asked anyone from the guild surelycit won't be a secret anymore and won't have the chance to confess. well no need for that though cause you confess to me first.." She said slowly blushing

" Say it."

" Say what?" She asked confused

" Say that YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND!" He shouted that all guild members blushed

Lucy smiled at his statement and so she kissed him again. " How about.. I BELONG TO NATSU? Since you're a dragonslayer." She said smirking. " Y-yeah... I.. Love ... to hear that... coming from you.." He said shyly then turned serious all of the sudden.

" Dragons are greedu creatures and socare we. So I won't let any other guy get to touch you even one strand of your hair." That made Lucy Blushed in return. " I Know That! If I hadn't then I won't be with you, you know?" She said while facing him straight in the eyes

And so they stared at each other, gazing at each others eyes slowly they close the distance of their face and kiss Infront of the guild members of course since they're inside the guild.

' I think we're not needed anymore..' The whole guild thought as the two are kissing

* * *

*And while they are kissing... *

" They liiiiiiiiike each other!" Happy said with a grin on his face

" Seriously Youth..." Charle said blushing

" I.. i .. i .. i... i-" Wendy said unable to make a statement

" Both of them sure... are daring.." Erza said staring at them not blinking blushing furiously

" Seriously that Idiot got a girlfriend huh?" Gray said scratching his head

" Don't worry Gray-sama! Juvia's here all the time to be yours!" Juvia said running towards him which Gray avoided

"Kyaaa! They look so good together!" Mira said with a dreamful eyes

" If they'll have a babies I guess it would be troublesome huh?" Bickslow said laughing

" B-b-b-Babies!" Wendy said blushing furiously

And so the problem with Lucy ended up being together with the person she likes that loves her back!

- THE END -


End file.
